Mosspaws Revenge
by storystorm44
Summary: Mosspaw is Troutstars apprentice. She has all she could want. A good mentor, a potential mate. But is there something she doesnt know about Troutstar?
1. Chapter 1

It was silent. The only a sound was the small pitter patter of tiny, scuffling feet across the dew covered ground and the bigger, hushed paw steps of its pursuer. Her tail, strait and unmoving she padded towards the plump vole that would be her very first prey. She lowered her body to the ground, only the tips of her smooth, orange and grey belly fur wisped the ground. She could feel the cold dew creeping up to her belly and forced herself not to shiver, in fear of frightening the small creature. About to pounce, she tucked her back legs further underneath of her when suddenly she was knocked off balance and thrown to the ground. She leapt up and spun around to glimpse her attacker. She hissed in annoyance when she saw who it was.

"Blazep_aw!_" she hissed, "You just scared away my _first_ prey! I almost had it! Why do you have to be such a flea brain?" she spat.

"Oh lighten up Mosspaw!" Blazepaw said. He was rolling on the ground with laughter. "You should have seen your face! You were scared as a mouse!" Mosspaw leapt on her friend forgiving him instantly for ruining everything. They tussled on the ground for a few minutes before breaking apart. Mosspaw gave her ruffled chest fur a few licks.

"Let's head back to camp! Race you!" Blazepaw mewed happily. He took off without seeing if she was following. Mosspaw ran halfheartedly, trying to think of an excuse to tell her mentor why she came back to camp empty pawed. It wouldn't be so bad if her mentor wasn't the leader of her clan, Troutstar. Troutstar is very strict and all of Riverclan respects him. Mosspaw shook her head clearing it, and caught up with Blazepaw.

They were nearing the camp now and slowing their paces, their legs matched step for step. They came to the edge of the water that surrounded their camp and paused. He gave her a sidelong glance and moved closer to her. "Mosspaw?" he mewed sheepishly.

"Yes?" she was still winded from the run. "What is it?" she asked more sincerely realizing he was serious.

"Can I talk to you about something? It's just…. I care about you." He mewed

Mosspaw shook her head. "Blazepaw we were just only apprenticed. We should be focusing on our training. Not finding a mate. Maybe when we are warriors something can happen. But not now." She gave him a sympathetic lick between the ears.

"Ok Mosspaw. I get it. " he glanced away.

Mosspaw looked at him and stood up and started padding towards the water. She wanted to lighten up the mood with him so when they reached the edge she tackled him pushing him into the water letting out a mrrow of laughter. They tumbled around in the shallows. Blazepaw grappled her belly with his paws sheathed, so not to hurt her. She flipped him over and held him under the water until he knocked her over and they both sat out of breath laughing.

"Lets go!" She purred and swam the rest of the way across to their camp.

Blazepaw followed, "wait up!" He was the better swimmer so he passed her quickly. When they pulled themselves onto shore they shook out there dripping pelts and walked into camp. She definitely could see a future with him someday.

As soon as the Mosspaw set foot in the camp she saw Troutstar waiting for her. She hung her head and slunk slowly up to him. He gave looked down at her and she winced, waiting for him to be disappointed with her. When she looked up she was suprised to see he didn't look disappointed at all. And was that a glint of humor in his eyes? _What's so funny?_ She thought, getting more on the defensive side.

"What?" Troutstar meowed, "Nothing to bring back?"

"I'm sorry Troutstar… It got scared away at the last second. I was a whisker away from catching it!" she growled in frusturation.

"Don't be troubled Mosspaw. It was just your first outing. You aren't expected to be perfect right away." He gave her an affectionate look. "Just don't do it again." He said jokingly as he padded away.

Mosspaw stuck out her tongue to his back and went to get something to eat off the fresh kill pile. She was starving! She chose a plump squirrel and carried it over to Blazepaw.

"wanna share?" she asked around the mouthful.

"Sure! I'm starving!" Blazepaw exclaimed as he licked his lips.

Mosspaw put the squirrel down and they started to eat. Squirrel was never one of her favorites… but she ate happily anyway next to her best friend. When she ate her fill she sat back and started to wash, running her tongue over her fur.

Her and Blazepaw both got up and headed to the apprentice den. They curled up to eachother and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mosspaw woke with a yawn. She felt the warmth of, the still sleeping, Blazepaw beside her. She stood, giving her limbs a good stretch. She swatted Blazepaw on the ear, making sure to wake him up.

"_Hey_!" he squealed, "what's the big idea?" Blazepaw rose to his paws and gave himself a few clumsy licks on the chest.

"You don't want to miss our _first_ training session! Let's go!" Mosspaw shoved him out the lichen cover of the apprentice den. The air smelled crisp and fresh. She knew leaf-bare would be coming soon… that meant less prey. She shivered and puffed out her fur.

Mosspaw ran ahead of him, knowing he would follow, and headed for the fresh kill pile. She heard someone call her name from across the clearing and skidded to a halt. She knew who it was befor even turning. "Oakwhisker!" she ran up to the she cat giving her an affectionate purr.

Oakwhisker was Mosspaws mother. She had long sleek orange and grey coat with a white chest, Mosspaw much so resembled her. They both had gorgeous green eyes and very long tails as well. One thing she didn't have was her mother's crooked nose and jagged scar.

She had been caught by a badger when it tore into the camp. Oakwhisker was trying to defend her 3 kits and it caught her face with one effortless swipe of its huge paw. It sent her flying across the nursery smashing a hole in the den wall, were the broken Oakwhisker lay unconscious. Unfortunately it had killed 2 of her kits too. Mosspaw was the only one that made it. To this day nobody knows who saved her, and sent the badger lumbering away.

The scar ran from her left eye to the right side of her chin in a jagged curved line. Most didn't make eye contact with her in fear of giving the slightest indication that they pitied her. Oakwhisker knew to, what they thought of her, and she was not ashamed of her scars. She will openly tell others to look her in the eye, and not to pity her. Then she would grieve her lost kits in the shadows.

"How are you today my dear?" Oakwhisker asked her, "I have hardly seen you since you've been apprenticed!"

Mosspaw purred, "I know. Troutstar has had me training sunrise to sunset!" she rolled her eyes in an exasperated way.

"Well you better eat to keep your energy up. I just got back from the dawn patrol and brought back plenty!" Oakwhisker flicked her tail dismissing her kit.

Mosspaw scampered away, catching up to Blazepaw. He was already plucking the feathers off a plump sparrow. She trotted over and looked through the pile, looking for her favorite. _Aha! _She thought and pulled out one of the fattest voles she has ever seen. She padded over to Blazepaw and started eating.

"Were you been? I've been waiting for you!" he mewed.

"Talking to Oakwhisker." She replied taking a bite from her vole.

They had finished eating and start to wash. Mosspaw ran her tongue over her soft fur in long, strong strokes. When she finished she stood and turned to Blazepaw. "Let's go. They will be waiting for us in the training hollow." She mewed.

The two apprentices headed for the camp entrance. They hopped rocks across the stream after Mosspaw complaining that it was too cold to swim. They ran the rest of the way, fluffing out their fur against the harsh wind.

When they reached the training hollow their mentors were not their yes so they sat and waited. After a bit they began to get bored and Blazepaw started to paw around on the ground. "Where _are_ they?" he complained, "They said to be here at sunhigh!"

Suddenly the two mentors crashed through the brush on either side and tripped the apprentices off their feet. Mosspaw flailed around trying to find her feet again. When she finally stood she turned to the mentors an astonished look on her face.

Blazepaws mentor, Hawkflight, had an amused look in her eyes, but Troutstar gave away nothing. They were both sitting calmly with their tails wrapped around their paws. They stood still for a few minutes and Mosspaw began to feel uneasy. Then suddenly Troutstar swooped in and knocked both the apprentices paws out from under them and leap back into a sitting position.

"Never let your guard down," Hawkfight said as they were still struggling to their paws, "You never know what can be hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack."

"That wasn't fair!" Blazepaw protested, "We didn't know you were there!"

"You wouldn't know if an enemy would be there either. You must always be alert and aware of your surroundings." Troutstar mewed.

Troutstar circled around them. Blazepaw and Mosspaw both followed him around with their eyes, still on the edge from earlier. Hawkflight dove and knocked them over once more as they were concentrated on Troutstar.

Mosspaw began to get frusturated with herself for letting them get the best of her. She could tell Blazepaw was having the same issue. They were both determined not to let it happen again. So the next time the mentors struck Blazepaw leapt out of the way lightly, but Mosspaw just got thrown to the ground. She hissed in frusteration.

"Breath in deeply Mosspaw," Troutstar mewed patiently, "Can you smell a difference between all three of us?"

Mosspaw breathed deeply opening her mouth some to let scents drift in there as well. "I think so."

"OK then turn around. I want you to tell me what cat is behind you by telling the difference between our scents."

Mosspaw turned around and she waited for someone to approach her. She knew right off it was Blazepaw, she knew his scent by heart. Next came Hawkflight, then Troutstar. She guessed them all correctly, impressing herself. They finished training with her and Blazepaw playing the same game for what seemed like moons.


	3. Chapter 3

They headed back to camp, Mosspaw and Blazepaw side by side and Troutstar and Hawkflight a few paces ahead.

The two apprentices were talking intently when Troutstar stoped and they were a whisker away from slamming into him. "Why'd you-" Blazepaw began but Troutstar silenced him with a flick of his tail.

They watched as he pricked his ears and tasted the wind. "Thunderclan," he hissed, "there are many of them. This is not just a friendly meeting." He got low flicking his tail for the others to do the same.

He took them towards the scent of the other clan. It was in the directions of Sunning rocks. Mosspaw was disgusted by what she saw. At least eight Thunderclan cats, both warriors and apprentices, sat on sunning rocks enjoying the heat. Among them was Owlstar, leader of Thunderclan.

Riverclan had taken Sunning rocks back from Thunderclan before Mosspaw was even kitted. It has been a big war between the two clans over this sun-warmed area. It was Riverclans originally when Thunderclan stole it the first time, then Riverclan took it back. Now Thuderclan was back.

Troutstar signaled for them to stand and he walked onto Sunning rocks calmly and dignified. Mosspaw, Blazepaw, and Hawkflight all followed with heads high.

"You're on our land Owlstar," Troutstar mewed calmly.

The whole of Thunderclan stood and looked uneasy at the Riverclan cats. Owlstar padded to the front of then with his tail held high. He had gorgeous brown and white flecked fur long and sleek.

"No, Troutstar. It is_ you_ that is on _our_ land." He he meowed in a powerful deep tone. "I don't want blood shed on these preciouse rocks. Thunderclan is starving. We need this space for food or we will starve. What do you need with the Sunning rocks? You have the fish in the river. And the forest full of prey, undisturbed by the two legs."

Mosspaw could see the desperation in the Thunderclan leader's eyes. She noticed you could see protruding bones from the broken cats behind him, and guessed he was in the same condition but his thick fur covered it. She flinched at her leaders next words.

"I have no pity for you and your clan, Owlstar. We will have a patrol here by sun high to claim our rocks. We will shed blood from every cat that dares fight against us."

Mosspaw gaped at how harsh her leader was being. _Does he not understand that these cats are starving? They wouldn't stand a chance in a fight! _She was even more horror struck by the excitement in Blazepaws eyes, the longing for his first battle and to shred every one of the Thunderclan cats.

Owlstar looked worried as well and mewed, "So be it. We will fight with everything we have." He signaled for his clan to follow and they filed off of Sunning rocks.

Troustar turned to his patrol. "Let's head back to camp. We will inform the others." They headed back to camp swiftly, Mosspaw trailing behind in thought. _We cannot fight these broken cats. They need sunning rocks more than we do. _

When the patrol reached their camp they tunneled in. Troutstar jumped onto a low hanging branch on a tree in the middle of their camp, and yowled, "Riverclan! Join me beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!"

Slowly the clan began to merge under their leader to listen to what he had to say. Reedwhisker, thhe Riverclan deputy sat at his feet and Mistytree, the medicine cat sat by her den with Applepaw, her apprentice beside her. Mosspaw saw Oakwhisker and sat by her, blazepaw next to her. She saw Dewleaf next to the nursery trying to watch the meeting and her kits at the same time.

They waited for him to begin with confused looks on their faces. When every cat was present he began.

"Thunderclan has tried to claim Sunning rocks once more!" he yowled. Others raised yowls in anger. "We must fight!" Crooktail, a ragged elder rasped.

"Crooktail is right," Troutstar began, "we must take back what is ours! Reedwhisker, you will lead a patrol to sunning rocks at sun high. You will take Blackstump, Featherwing, Gooseneck, Leafpaw, Sagepaw, and two others of your choice." Reedwhisker nodded approval and gathered his cats.

"What about me?" Blazepaw complained.

"You are to guard the camp and help keep the kits and elders safe." Troutstar mewed. Blazepaw grumbled to himself, and shuffled his feet. Mosspaw was horrified at what was about to happen. She had to say something.

"Wait," she called. "We can't attack these cats!" Her ears felt hot as everyone was looking at her and mewing in hushed voices. "Troutstar did you not see them? They were starving and had desperation in their eyes! If we attack them it will be against everything we believe in!" Her voice was shaky and her paws damp with sweat.

Troutstar looked at his apprentice disapprovingly with menace in his eyes. "I am your leader. You know nothing, for you have only been apprenticed!"

Blazepaw was looking at her with shock and awe. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He probably thought she was crazy.

"I may not know enough about fighting! I get that. But I know enough about compassion! These cats are so fragile. We would be monsters to attack them. Do you not see they are desperate for food? To save their kits?" Mosspaw was going strong now and felt confident in her words.

Troutstar jumped down from his spot above and spat in her face, "You need to watch your tongue, Mosspaw. Are you turning on us?!"

Mosspaw gulped and shrank to the ground wishing to take back her words. "N-no I just…"

"Get out of my clan. You are to never set foot in this territory again." Troutstar hissed and swiped her ear. Blood pulsed out of the wound and she sprinted out of camp, giving Blazepaw and her mother one last look.

Her mother looked after her grief and fear in her eyes, and then she saw Blazepaw, his body unconscious on the moss covered ground and blood pulsing from his head. He must have tried to help me when Troutstar swiped me and had been knocked unconscious by one of Troutstars big paws.

Troutstar was not the kind loving mentor she once thought of him to be. He is a fierce controller that will do anything to get vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4

Mosspaw crashed through the woods. Her mind was in a blur and she couldn't think clearly. _What happened to Blazepaw? Why is Troutstar being so evil?_

She didn't know where she was going, but when her paws stopped running she found they took her to the Thunderclan border. That's when she knew what she had to do.

She had never been to the Thunderclan camp so she didn't know where to find it. She decided to wait or a patrol.

Mosspaw heard something behind her and she spun around half expecting for Troutstar to have sent a patrol to fetch her. But instead it was Blazepaw. He slowly padded up to her and embraced her.

"I came for you. I told Troutstar that if you were leaving then I was to." He mewed quietly.

Mosspaw stared at him in disbelief. "I- I saw you. You were lying unconscious. What happened?"

"After he attacked and banished you everyone started to get angry with him. I lunged at him and he struck me down… Mosspaw he threatened that is we didn't attack Thunderclan than he would kill everyone one of us one at a time." He shuddered at the words and shook hs head.

"I'm going to warn Thunderclan now. I'm waiting for a patrol."

Blazepaw nodded and sat with her. After waiting for what seemed like a brief moment, she heard cats coming their way. She braced herself for hostile eyes to be on her and Blazepaw.

The patrol stopped short at seeing the two apprentices and got very hostile. "How many of you are their?" a white she cat spat.

"Only us," Blazepaw mewed, "We need to speak with the whole of your clan. We have urgent news."

The patrol narrowed their eyes and the white she cat said reluctantly "Very well. Follow us."

They all headed to the heart of the territory and slipped through a narrow bracken hole. The Thunderclan camp opened before their eyes.

Mosspaw now understood why this clan wanted Sunning rocks. They were all very skinny and there was not a single thing on their fresh kill pile.

"Wait here." A brown tom from the patrol mewed.

Many eyes turned to scrutinize us and there were soft murmurs Mosspaw couldn't quite catch.

Oakstar padded out from a lichen covered den and padded towards the two apprentices. "Why are you here young ones? Are you a destraction befor the real attack comes?" he asked cruelly.

"No Oakstar. We have very important news that may help you." Mosspaw mewed hopefully.

"Why would you help us?" he asked suspiciously.

Blazepaw stepped forward. "Because we think it is wrong of us to attack you. We can see your clan needs sunning rocks more than we do. We questioned this and Troutstar had us banished." He explained.

Oakstar nodded slowly. "Go on."

Mosspaw took over explaining, "our clan does not wish to fight. Troutstar has threatened them that if they do not fight next to him he will kill every single one of us."

Oakstar was thinking about what to do. "We will have to fight and hopefully we can kill Troutstar in the process. Or drive him out. We don't have much time. We need Windclans help. Can you fetch them for me?"

Mosspaw and Blazepaw nodded and dashed out of camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Mosspaw and Blazepaw dashed towards the Windclan. They had to cross their territory to get there, it made Mosspaw uneasy. They skirted the edge in the shadows in fear of being seen.

They slowed when they reached the Windclan border but didn't wait for a patrol. Mosspaw knew were the Windclan camp was because she had to run herbs to Cloudsky, their medicine cat, when the store was low and cats were getting Green cough.

When they arrived at the camp they instantly got hostile looks and glares.

A young cat, probably just made an apprentice, screeched, "Intruders!" but Heatherstar padded into the clearing and welcomed them openly.

Blazepaw was struck by her beauty. She had smooth grey coat that had almost a pink tint to it. She had ice blue eyes and the longest tail he had ever seen.

"Greetings Mosspaw," she purred, "What brings you to Windclan?"

Mosspaw gave her a respectful nod and mewed, "We need your help. Troutstar has turned on our clan and is forcing an attack on Thunderclan. They are starving and cannot afford to fight with us. Troutstar has exiled us and we need to help Thunderclan. We need to drive Troutstar out of the territories."

Heatherstar's eyes were wide with shock and she gave a brief nod. "I will set up a patrol to send back with you. Best of luck Mosspaw, may Starclan be with you."

She called for a total of seven warriors to come back with us. They included Mudfur, Brackenclaw, Sageweed, Spottedpaw, and Frostpaw.

They left the camp and headed back to the Thunderclan camp quickly and quietly. Only speaking when necessary.

They reached the camp and pushed their way through the bracken opening. Oakstar greeted them and started to organize patrols.

Mosspaw and Blazepaw were to stay and guard the camp, along with Greywing, Sageweed of Windclan, and Blackpelt.

The rest of the warriors were to wait at sunning rocks for the promised attack. Mosspaw was glad she and Blazepaw were to stay at camp. _Would I really be able to fight my own clan?_ She thought.

The patrols headed out and left the camp nearly empty. Mosspaw heard an eagle's caw in the distance and knew it would turn out ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry… the last chapter was very choppy and not well put together… I accidentally posted my rough draft and it won't let me erase it! :0**

Mosspaw sat quietly beside Blazepaw. He turned to her and mewed, "If all goes well Riverclan will listen to our reasoning and help us drive out Troutstar." He licked her cheek trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, or they will follow the warrior code and stick with their leader," she grumbled. Mosspaw sighed and laid her tail on his shoulder. She just hoped everything would turn out ok.

Mosspaw was pacing the clearing anxious for the patrol to come back with good news. _They should be back by now! What's taking so long? _ It was well over sunhigh and the patrol had not returned. It was making the camp uneasy.

As if summoned, the patrol returned. They had nearly nothing but a few scratches her and there. There may as well not even have been a battle.

Mosspaw and Blazepaw ran up to the patrol and both asked at the same moment, "what happened?"

Oakstar had a glimmer in his eyes. "Your clan helped us. We took away Troutstars remaining life but his last, and sent him away along with a couple followers."

Mosspaw was relieved. She could go back to her clan safely now. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked.

Oakstar dropped his gaze. He looked at her with sad and sympathetic eyes.

Mosspaw bristled with unease. "What happened," she asked. When nobody answered she repeated herself louder. "_What happened?"_ she started to panic inside.

Oakstar looked into her eyes. She could see sadness and sympathy in them. "Oakwhisker was killed, Mosspaw."

A wail tried to escape her mouth but she couldn't manage any noise. She collapsed into a heap of fur. She felt Blazepaw beside her trying to comfort and steady her. When she could manage words she whispered, "Who did it?"

"Troutstar," Oakstar mewed, "Im sorry for your loss."

It was time for them to head back to their camp so Blazepaw guided her back. She could feel eyes boring through her back as she walked on.

When they reached the camp her mother's body was already lying in the center of the clearing. Mosspaw sunk beside her and pushed her muzzle into her mothers already cold fur and breathed her scent one last time.

Blazepaw came and lay beside Mosspaw, more to comfort her than grieve her lost mother. They lay there for a long time until darkness overcame her and she succumbed to sleep.

Mosspaw blinked her eyes open and she was beside a sparkling river. _Am I in starclan's hunting grounds? _She jumped as a translucent cat padded from behind a bramble bush.

"Oakwhisker!" Mosspaw squeaked like a small kit. "Why did you leave me? I cant do this without you!"

Oakwhisker purred and nuzzled her daughter. "you will be fine my sweet. Just remember I'll always be with you." The she cat started to fade.

"No! come back!" Mosspaw wailed. "Don't leave me so soon!"

"Remember who your enemies are, Mosspaw. Trust only the ones that you know are true to the heart." Her mother was nearly gone now, barely a shadow.

"No! Don't go! What does that mean?!" She ran for her mother but as she reached her, all that remained was her sweet scent.

Mosspaw blinked open her eyes and she was still in the clearing beside her mother's body, and Blazepaw. He nuzzled her ear when he realized she was awake and rose to his paws. It was sunrise and the elders would be burying her soon.

She made a promise to remember her mothers words. She would only trust the ones that were true. And that was Blazepaw, and her clan.

_I promise you Oakwhisker, I will be the best warrior I can be._


	7. Chapter 7

Mosspaw watched the highrock, Blazepaw next to her. Excitement bubbled up in both of them, they were about to receive their warrior names!The two apprentices were beaming with joy. Their pelts pricked and their paws sweaty. Mosspaw puffed out her chest with pride as their leader bounded onto the giant rock.

Reedstar had been given his nine lives after Troutstar had been vanished, choosing Snakestripe as his Deputy. He was a good choice, for he was strong and experienced. Snakestripe was wise, and had the heart of an eagle.

It had been four moons since that tragedy struck. It had been four moons since Troutstar had killed her mother. And it had been four moons since she had trusted anyone but the truest.

Reedstar addressed the whole clan, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" The clan leader looked powerful on the rock. His shoulders were wide and muscular his words strong. He was a rue leader.

Mosspaw's pelt tingled with excitement. She could feel Blazepaw well with excitement beside her as well. They waited in anticipation for Reedstar to announce their names. They have been waiting so long, and now it was time.

"Today we celebrate two young cats that have trained hard, and deserve to be given their warrior duties! Blazepaw, please step forward."

Blazepaw stepped proudly into the clearing, his chest puffed out and a somber look in his eyes. Mosspaw noticed how muscular he was under his sleek pelt.

"Blazepaw from this day forward, until you join our ancestors, you will be known as Blazestorm! May starclan watch over you. You will serve your clan well." The Riverclan leader put his muzzle on Blazestorms head.

Blazestorm made his way back to his spot next to Mosspaw as his clan mates called his new name. "Blazestorm, Blazestorm!"

Reedstar signaled quiet wwith his tail and went on. "Mosspaw! Please come forward."

Mosspaw stepped forward and placed herself between her clan mates and her leader. Her pelt glimmered in the sun.

"Mosspaw from this day forward you will be known as Mosstail! May starclan watch over you. I trust that you will serve your clan for many moons to come." Reedstar put his muzzle on her head and stepped back. "You will make a fine warrior Mosstail," he added in a quieter voice so only she could here, "Listen to your mothers words."

Mosstail looked at him with wide eyes. _Did he know about what her mother told him? But how?_ Mosstail stepped back in her place of the crowed as Reedstar announced a few other things. Like the victory of chasing a dog out of our territory, and Brightsongs new kits, Lillykit and Toadkit.

_Did I make you proud Oakwhisker?_ She thought to herself. Emotions overtook her as she thought of her mother. _I miss you so much._

Mosstail and Blazestorm stood vigil together. They huddled against the cold of Leafbare but didn't utter a word. Mosstail thought of her mother, and what she was told. _Don't trust anyone unless you know they have a true heart. _Her mothers words rang in her ears. Surely she could trust Blazestorm? _Yes. I can trust him. I love him. _As though he understood what she was thinking, Blazestorm twined his tail with Mosstails and they sat out the night.

At dawn Snakestripe relieved them to their nests to rest. "The Gathering is tonight," he mewed "you are expected to attend, so go get some rest."

"That was a long night. I think my paws would freeze off!" Mosstail mewed. She swiped him on the ear and he head butted her shoulder playfully. Blazestorm brushed against Mosstail, she loved his warmth against her. Mosstail purred and they slept in their den. Awaiting the gathering tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

The moon was almost to its peak as the cats chosen for the gathering waited by the entrance to their camp. Reedstar had chosen Mosstail, Blazestorm, Bramblefur, Mudpaw, Leafpaw and Firedance. As the group waited to leave Mosstail couldn't hold still. _It would be her first gathering as a warrior!_

Reedstar padded towards them and headed to the front of the group. "Are we ready?" he called. When he got nods, he slid through the gap in the entrance and made way to Four Trees. The nine warriors took off, moving at a quick pace. They had been the last clan to arrive for the past three moons and didn't want it to happen again.

They reached Four Trees and Reedstar signaled for them to halt at the top of the hill. He waited for a few moments before flicking his tail and running into the clearing with his patrol hot on his tail. They were the second ones to arrive, Windclan being first. Shadowclan and Thunderclan were still not here. As though summoned Thunderclan burst into the clearing, tails held high.

Mosstail and Blazestorm split from their clan and found a few Windclan warriors to talk to. "Its beautiful tonight!" one of them exclaimed. Mosstail remembered her as the young cat that called them intruders when they went to Windclans camp to get aid.

"Im Swallowfern by the way." She mewed.

"And Im Foxtail." The second cat said cheerfully. He was red as fire with white paws. Mosstail thought his name suited him… Both of the warriors had the lean muscle, and long legs of Windclan.

Mosstail introduced herself and talked happily with them. Her mind was sidetracked though. _Where is Shadowclan? They should be here by now._ It was like Foxtail read her mind, "Shouldn't Shadowclan be here? It's well over moonhigh!" Mosstail shrugged, "It _is_ Shadowclan… They like to think they can do what they please."

The three present leaders were already at their places on the high rock. "Has anyone had word on Shadowclan?" Heatherstar called over the murmering clans. Getting no reply she asked Reedstar and Oakstar, "Should we begin without them?"

Suddenly Shadowclan warriors came running down the slope filling empty spaces between other warriors. Blizzardstar took his place on the high rock, averting his eyes from the other leaders.

"About time you decided to show up," Reedstar growled, "We have been waiting!" Blizzardstar only dipped his head and called the gathering together. He then nodded at Heatherstar to speak first.

She stepped forward and informed, "The fresh kill pile is well stocked in Windclan. We are doing good. We also have two new warriors, Foxtail and Swallowfern!" The two new warriors puffed out their chests pride gleaming in their eyes.

All four clans cheered, Windclan of course being the loudest. Heatherstar then stepped back and gave Reedstar the floor.

"Prey is also running well in Riverclan. The river is treating us well. We also have two new warriors!" Mosstails pelt tingled with pride. "Mosstail and Blazestorm! They have honored their clan well and deserved their warrior names." Reedstar finished and Oakstar padded forward.

"We have no news. Thunderclan is doing well. Ferncloud has just kitted." The Thunderclan leader stepped back giving Blizzardstar room to speak.

Blizzardstar stepped forward; he had power in his step. "Shadowclan's prey is running well… We do, however, have a major problem. Riverclan has been on our land!"

Reedstar shot to his paws eyes gleaming and pelt standing on end. "We have never stepped foot into your territory!" he hissed.

"Then why do we smell your fishy scent past our border?" The shadowclan leader snapped back. "If we do not stop finding Riverclan scents on our territory then it will be war among us!" The leaders icy glare swept the crowed and he hopped down from the rock. His clan mates followed him out of Four Trees without another word.

The rest of the clans filed out as well. _We haven't even been near Shadowclan territory!_ Mosstail thought,_ how dare they accuse us of that? _

Riverclan headed home. All confused about the acusation that was made tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

The Group got back to the camp; many cats were still awake waiting for a report on the gathering. All of them guessed something bad had happened, by the looks on the patrols faces. Reedstar jumped onto the high rock and called the clan together with the traditional words. "Tonight Shadowclan has made an accusation that is not true! They say we have been on their territory." The big tom hissed with annoyance. "We will not be accused of something that has not happened!"

Yowls of agreement rose between the whole clan. "We have never crossed our borders!" A voice called out. "We will increase patrols. Shadowclan has threatened war between us." Reedstar leapt down from the rock and padded to his den.

Mosstail flicked her tail back and forth forcing her pelt to lie flat on her neck. she felt Blazestorm relax beside her as well. _No Riverclan cat has been past the borders! _She hissed in annoyance and padded to her den Blazestorm beside her. They squeezed into the den and curled up together. Mosstail enjoyed Blazestorm's warmth next to her as darkness overstook her.

Mosstail blinked open her eyes into the same green forest she had awaken last time. She got to her paws and blinked sleep from her eyes. _Would Oakwhisker visit her again?_ She padded along the shore of the river aimlessly, waiting for a Starclan warrior to speak with her. She breathed in the clean scent and realized it smelled funny. What was it she smelled? She opened her mouth and let the scent bath her tongue. _It was blood!_ She raced towards the smell trying to find the reason of it.

As Mosstail raced towards the smell, the pretty Starclan grounds melted before her eyes and it turned into a battle of screeching cats. She slammed to a halt wondering where Starclan had gone. She was in the middle of flying teeth and claws. She smelled Riverclan and Shadowclan, mingled together. Blood spattered the air and fur littered the ground.

A giant warrior slammed into her raking its claws down her spine. Mosstail screeched with pain and rage. She slammed to the ground, crushing her enemy. The attacker wailed and ran. As Mosstail looked with wild eyes, to find an escape route she saw the silhouette of a cat at the edge of the clearing. She could not make out who it was but he just sat there. His gaze transfixed on her, she saw hatred in his eyes.

The strange warrior disappeared and the battle had gone as well. Mosstail was left alone in what she realized was her camp. Blood soaked the ground, dead warriors surrounded her, warriors of all four clans. A voice whispered in her ear, it was eerie and dark. _'You better be careful, Mosstail, for I am always watching you and your clan. You will be defeated. The clans will be no more.'_

Mosstail whipped around to face the speaker, but there nobody there. A scent washed over her, strong and putrid. She knew that scent, for it was a cat that she would never forget. _Troutstar. _

Mosstail blinked open her eyes and was once again in her nest, the smell of her mother's killer, still clinging to her fur. She realized she was shaking and forced herself to settle down. Blazestorm woke beside her and ran his tail over her pelt.

"Are you ok?" he mewed, "You have been squirming in your sleep all night."

Mosstail got to her paws and shook scrapes of moss from her fur. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She mewed, shrugging off any more questions. _I won't tell about my dreams just yet… It may be nothing. _She headed out into the clearing, realizing it was still dark and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She slipped out of the gorse tunnel and crossed the stepping stones, not wanting to get her fur wet. She walked for a long time trying to get the dream out of her mind. She then realized it was almost dawn and decided to head back to camp for the dawn patrol.

When Mosstail reached the camp things were just beginning to stir. She saw Snakestripe slip from the warrior den and started organizing patrols. She padded up to him and asked, "Can I be on the dawn patrol?" He nodded and replied, "You will lead it. Take Willowcloud, Brightsong, Lillypaw, and whoever else you wish." She nodded and dashed off to find Blazestorm.

He was standing next to the fresh kill pile as she reached him. "Want to join the dawn patrol?" she asked. He nodded and followed her. The rest of the patrol was waiting by the entrance ready to leave. "Ready?" she mewed and left the camp for the second time that morning.

The patrol headed to towards the Thunderclan border first, remarking the borders twice as usual, following Reedstars instructions. They made their way around the territory repeating the process over and over again.

It was almost sun high when they returned to camp. Mosstail made way to Snakestripe reporting nothing of the unusual happening, and that they doubled the markers, then made way to the fresh kill pile. She picked out a squirrel and padded over to Blazestorm, who was pulling a burr from his pelt. "Wanna share?" She mewed. They shared the prey happily and Mosstail tried to forget her terrifying dream of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Mosstail was beginning to forget what it was like to have good night's sleep. It had been four sunrises now, that she had been having the horrifying dream. Night after night she had tossed and turned, being haunted by Troutstar telling her the same message each time, _'You better be careful, Mosstail, for I am always watching you and your clan. You will be defeated. The clans will be no more.'_

Mosstail stretched and shook the scraps of moss from her fur. She ducked out of the den still shook up from the dreams he had been having. She decided it was time to tell someone. She headed for the medicine den hoping to find their medicine cat, Dapplemoon. She was about to the entrance of the den when she heard a screech come from the entrance to the camp. Mosstail turned to find Shadowclan warriors streaming through the entrance of the camp, teeth bared and tails raised high. They were prepared for a fight.

The warriors streamed in fast. Mosstail hardly had time to think of a plan as the stench of a Shadowclan warrior overtook her and she was bowled over. She felt the hot breath of the warrior on her neck as he raked his claws across her back. Yowling with rage and pain she let her body go limp, crushing the warrior.

Mosstail recognized the big brown tabby as Brackenfoot. She had seen him at gatherings and knew he was well known among the clans. He had powerful, broad shoulders with muscle that rippled as he walked. The warrior always seemed friendly enough at gatherings, but now he was an enemy that wasn't afraid to hurt her.

Brackenfoot struggled out from beneath her and turned to face her again. Mosstail waited for him to lunge and she sidestepped him, leaping on his back as he stumbled to the ground. She churned her claws against his shoulders and listened to his howl of pain. He may have the strength, but Mosstail had the brains. With it she could easily outsmart some of the strongest warriors.

Brackenfoot ducked under her, slashing at her belly as he slid past. She leapt into the air missing most of the blow. Mosstail then knocked his paws out from under him and he went sprawling. She leapt on him and shredded one of his ears. He sprang to his paws, and fled.

Mosstail tried to get to the medicine den. _This battle shouldn't be happening! It was Troutstar trespassing the entire time!_ She was almost there but another Shadowclan cat leapt on her back and clawed her. She tried to wretch free from the she cats hold but she wouldn't give. Mosstail clenched her jaws around whatever she could reach, this happening to be her tail, and crunched harder and harder until the she cat let go and ran away with a screech.

Mosstail turned and saw Minnowpaw trying to fight off two Shadowclan warriors. She dove in and started to fight one of them off, matching Minnowtails blows perfectly. They slowly started to drive off the warriors and sent them fleeing into the gorse bushes. "Great work!" She nodded to the apprentice, and headed off into the battle once more.

Mosstail fought and clawed her way through warrior after warrior, until slowly they started to thin. Soon only a few straglers remained. "Shadowclan retreat!" She heard Blizzardstar yowl, and the Shadowclan warriors stopped what they were doing, and fled.

Yowls of triumph rang through the clearing from all of the buffeted Riverclan warriors. Mosstail assessed her damage and found she had a shredded ear, a few scratches, and one deep cut that ran from her left shoulder to the underside of her chest. She then looked t see how everybody else was doing.

Reedstar had a few scratches but didn't seem to hurt. Minnowpaw had a deep cut on his flank, and Willowbreeze had part of her ear missing. Mosstail looked for Blaze storm and found him licking his wounds on the edge of the clearing.

She padded up to him and saw that he had a very deep wound. It was raw and bleeding. It ran the length of his back in a diagonal direction. Mosstail gasped at the sight and mewed worriedly, "Go see Dapplemoon right away! That cut is deep and will get infected if not treated." Blazestorm opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and followed her. They reached the medicine den and Dappllemoon put a poultice on his wound, cobwebs overtop of it.

Mosstail felt extremely guilty that she hadn't told about her dreams yet, and decided to tell Dapplemoon tomorrow, so she would be able to treat all of the wounded warriors.


	11. Chapter 11

Mosstail's woke with a yawn. Her pelt was still matted with blood. She had been so distracted by her guilt the previouse day that she hadn't even cleaned herself. Blazestorm had tried to help her but she shrugged him off, not in the mood for his pity.

She got up and started grooming all of the blood out of her fur. She hated the tang of the red liquid as it washed over her tongue. She forced herself to continue to lick until her tongue was sore and her pelt was presentable.

Mosstail padded out of the den. Today was the day she would tell about her dream. She only took a few paces towards the medicine den when she heard the familiar words, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Reedstar's yowl rose above all other noises.

Mosstail lashed her tail from side to side in annoyance, and reluctantly padded over and sat next to Blazestorm for the meeting. She still felt bad for being so harsh on him the other night. Reedstar's hard gaze scrolled over his clan mates as he began.

"Shadowclan has attacked for an unjust reason! They have accused us of untrue things! And worse of all, they shattered our medicine supply!"

Mosstail gasped. She had not realized that the medicine store was gone. She listened to her leader more intently.

"We defeated Shadowclan once. And now we will do it again! We will leave immediately! All warriors are to come unless chosen to guard the camp. That will include Petaltail, Ravenwing, Gorseclaw, Blackpaw, and Fernpaw."

The 5 cats dipped their heads, the two apprentices obviously disappointed they would not be in the battle, and shuffled their paws. Reedstar spoke with power and leadership, "There will be two patrols. One will go straight for the camp. The second staying behind until the signal is given. Snakestripe, you will be leading the first, you will take Kinkfur, Minnowpaw, Blazestorm, Leafpaw, Hawkflight, Nightowl, Whiterain, and Fallowshade. I will lead the second taking the rest of our warriors."

_This shouldn't be happening! _Mosstail decided she would tell Reedstar after the meeting about her dream.

Reedstar went on with the meeting, "I have another announcement. Minnowpaw, and Leafpaw please step forward. Yesterday you both fought for your clan with bravery and courage. I would be honored to have you both full warriors of Riverclan! Starclan, look down on these apprentices and know that they have served their clan well and deserve to be named warriors of this clan!"

The two apprentices exchanged excited looks and pride swelled in their mentor's eyes. Reedstar looked at them confidently and continued.

"Minnowpaw you have shown bravery and courage and from this day on you will be known as Minnowpool! May Starclan look down on you and accept you as a full member of Riverclan!"

Minnowpool gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks and went to sit next to her mentor. She held her head high as her clan mates called her name.

Reedstar then looked down on Leafpaw. "Leafpaw you have served your clan honorably and from this moment on you will be called Leafbreeze. May starclan honor your nobility."

Leafbreeze dipped her head and sat by her mentor. She gazed proudly around her clan mates.

Reedstar dropped down and headed to his den to prepare for the battle. Mosstail caught up to him, she wanted to tell him her dream now before anything else happened. "Reedstar! May I have a word?" He dipped his head "Of course. What is it?"

Mosstail shifted her paw and was about to blurt out her dream. But as soon as she started to open her mouth something hit the back of her head powerfully, and the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Mosstail was in total blackness. All she could sense was a terrible throbbing in the back of her head. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever endured. It traveled from the middle of her head down to the base of her neck. She felt like she was in a deep trench upside down, trying to wrench herself free of its grasp. She wanted to open her eyes, and maybe she could reach the surface. She fought and fought, just wanting to be back to the real world again. Wanting to be free of the downward spiral her body was in.

She suddenly felt a wave of calmness, and soothing wash over her, freeing her body of the pain she was enduring, and the sensations of falling stopped. She lay still, fighting off the last of the horrors, and let herself sink back down into her dark abyss.

Mosstail blinked her eyes open to the horrible fighting scene of bloodshed, she had now seen dozens of times, and knew she was dreaming. This time however Troutstar was nowhere to be seen. She gazed around the clearing looking for the cat that killed her mother. She couldn't spot him anywhere and had a bad feeling in the pit of her belly.

Mosstail could smell the putrid stench of blood all around her. It bathed her tongue and filled her nostrils, gagging her. The scent started to grow stronger and stronger until Mosstail couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if she were drowning in it. She then came to realize that she was.

She fought hard to keep at the surface. There was a river of the thick, sticky liquid engulfing her, clinging to her pelt and skin. Her head went under and blood filled her nose. She tried to fight to the surface but it was too thick for her paws to churn efficiently. Her lungs were screaming for air as she slowly started to lose herself once more. She then lost herself completely, welcoming the darkness once more, happy to be out of the terrible dream.

Mosstail opened her eyes once more, her lungs still screamed and her head still ached. She now found herself in a gloomy, misty, forest. The trees were like black shadows and the ground underfoot felt like rotting wood. Every now and then she saw dark shapes slink by her in the shadows of the trees. Mosstail realized she must be in the Dark Forest.

She had only padded a few paces before stopping dead. In front of her was Troutstar, pelt barely a shadow, but still recognizable. His scent bathed Mosstail's tongue and she felt her hair pricking at the sight of him. He took a few menacing paw steps closer to her, there was a gleam in his eyes that Mosstail had never seen in any sane cat before.

"Well, Mosstail, what do you think of my work? I was clever wasn't I? I have been planning this ever since I was banished. I have slowly been planning how to get revenge on the clans. I've done a marvelous job so far don't you think?" Troutstars eyes were burning with sheer gloating. He knew he had the power over her right now.

Mosstail drew back her lips and let out a hiss. "Why are you doing this?" she spat. "I will stop you!"

He let out a caterwaul of laughter. "You mean like you did before? You didn't think I would let you tell anyone about this do you?"

Mosstail gaped in astonishment. "It was you that hit me? How were you not seen?" Mosstail shivered with the thought of him watching her.

"You are foolish, Mosstail. Your precious clans took all but my last life remember? It wasn't difficult really. I just simply had to lose my last to become part of the Dark Forest." Troutstar looked smug, like he was the cleverest cat in existence.

Mosstail's eyes widened, "You killed yourself, all just to ruin our lives. To ruin my life... and to take my mothers." She hung her head in the thought of her mother's death.

Mosstail heard a familiar mew and looked to see the shape of her mother. Oakwhisker looked confused on her whereabouts. She had a star like appearance and was almost translucent. Mosstail let out a wail of happiness. "You have made it to Starclan!" She saw her mother nod slowly before Troutstar was on top of her. Sinking his teeth deep into her throat.

"No!" Mosstail wailed and ran to her mother's aid. But as she outstretched her claws Troutstar disappeared, leaving Mosstail with her mother's lifeless, fading body. Mosstail sat crouched and shaking at her mother's side. Oakwhisker slowly faded and then was gone. Mosstail stayed where she was. She could not force herself to stop trembling.

The Dark Forest melted around her and was replaced by a lush green forest. It had birds singing in every direction and the scent of prey engulfed the area.

Mosstail stayed crouched not moving from her position. A big white tom padded up to her and nudged her to her paws. "Listen young one. You have go back to your clan now. There is a great war coming and you must be ready."

Mosstail looked at her speaker and mewed shakily, "Where is my mother? Did she make it back here?" She was not confident in what her answer would be.

The tom shook his head sadly. "No Mosstail. When a cat is killed after they have already been admitted to Starclan, they are gone forever. I am sorry she could not be here when you join us." Mosstail hung her head in pure defeat. Hating the fact her mother will not be here to welcome her.

"You must wake up now Mosstail. Your destiny awaits. Wake up." He was beginning to fade slowly.

Mosstail wailed, "Don't go! What is my destiny?" She searched him for answers. He whispered the reply, "Your destiny is what you make it." And he was gone.

Mosstail woke with a start to find herself in the medicine den. She was in a soft moss nest lined with goose feathers. Her head was pounding and she almost fainted with the pain. She let out a moan and closed her eyes, not caring about getting herbs to get past the pain.

Dapplemoon slid into the den and brightened when she saw Mosstail awake. "You are awake! You have been out for six sunrises!" She ran to a cleft where she kept her herbs and pulled out a bundle of poppy seeds and a few other herbs that Mosstail didn't recognize.

"Here eat these." Dapplemoon mewed. Mosstail obeyed and she lay in her nest again. Thought streamed through her head. One kept replaying over and over, _What am I going to do?_


End file.
